April Fools Falling
by Wildwolf
Summary: Hey! I'm not dead! I'M BACK...! Well, it's April Fools, and Honda stumbles upon something that will change a love-struck Ryou's thoughts on the one he thought he loved... Seto/Ryou. Chapter 3: Confrontation... Ryou cusses?!
1. Is All Really Fair in Love?

**April Fools Falling**

And we're back with another ficcie by Wildwolf-sama/chan (the Yami) and Chibi-chan (the Hikari)! **Yaoi! There, I warned you.**

This one... hm, personal thoughts... I dunno. It's unique, I give that... maybe. **hurts her head thinking**

They're all sophomores now, ok?

There's basically no mention of Yami Bakura. Most of this takes place at school, so he wouldn't be there. And this is a lil short ficcie too... -_-

I don't own Yugioh! Do any bishies make out throughout the series? Are Seto and Ryou canon? Will they ever be? Find out now- **slaps self to correct personality** Do they hold hands and are there cute lil fluffy "I love you" scenes that fangirls squeal over? Or- **slaps self** Hentai...

Happy birthday to me! I'm finally 15!

**Chapter 1-**

**Is All Really Fair In Love?**

_All's fair in love and war as the saying goes. But maybe some things go just a little too far..._

March 31st, the day before April Fools Day. Pranksters working out the refinements of their master plans of making at least one person's life a living hell.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in the cafeteria!" Honda Hiroto split from the group and made his way to the bathrooms. It wasn't April Fools Day yet, but he had so many plans worked out, and he had to scope out the bathroom so he and Jounouchi could set a few pranks up to pull on unsuspecting victims that were lured to the bathrooms for their own reasons.

Plus, he just had to go anyway.

He opened the door to the bathroom and noticed someone else was already in there. But whoever it was wasn't using the toilet, they were standing there in a stall, muttering to themselves. Freaky person.

"I need do this. I must do this." Honda heard the voice mumble. He kept quiet. "I need to tell Ryou that I like him, at the least, if not more." The voice groaned. "Weak emotions, thought I lost them."

Honda's eyes widened as he registered the voice of that belonging to Seto Kaiba. _What's he saying? He has a thing for Ryou? As in, our Ryou? Ryou Bakura?_

"But he probably won't believe me. If he doesn't- I'll just tell him it's a joke. Yeah, it's an April Fools joke. That's all it is. But I gotta try."

_If Bakura doesn't what? Fall for it? Wait... He slipped out of the bathroom and stood against the wall. This could possibly be the biggest find of his Sophomore year. He had to get it out to Yuugi and the others._

"Could even Kaiba be cruel enough to tell someone that he loves them, only as a joke? And Bakura at that?" He ran to the cafeteria.

"Hey Honda, what took you?"

"Where's Bakura?"

"In the lunch line. He forgot to pack his lunch."

"Good." He sat down.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked.

"I just overheard something. Kaiba was in the bathroom, talking to himself."

"And that just proves he has no friends."

"Maybe he assumed he was alone...?"

"Heh." Honda gave a nervous laugh. "But anyways, he's planning to pull a prank on Bakura!"

"Well, shouldn't we tell him?" Yuugi stood to leave.

"No! We can't."

"Why not?"

"Gah, it's cruel. Kaiba's planning on telling Bakura that he likes him. If Bakura complies, he plays along, probably just to leave him hanging later on. If he doesn't, then, well, he admits it was a joke and that's that."

Yuugi's face angered. "That's a horrible trick to play! Bakura would feel so heartbroken- he's been head over heels for Kaiba since... for long enough."

"We can't let this happen. Someone has to do something without Bakura knowing." Anzu stood to show emphasis.

"I didn't think even Kaiba could sink so low..."

"Hey, Bakura's coming."

They sat calmly as Ryou put his tray down and sat as well. "Hello."

"Hi Bakura."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

Jounouchi's sharp eyes caught the sight of Seto entering the cafeteria. He took a glance over at their table and quickened his pace. He sat at his own table, alone, like he always did.

"Jerk."

"Jounouchi..." Ryou whined.

"Hey, I know things about Kaiba that would make you hate him."

"Hm, I am rather fond of my feelings towards him, but what the heck. What?"

The whole table put on this scared look. That could very well let the hurtful secret out...

"U-um... did... you know... that he... ripped Yuugi's grandpa's Blue Eyes in half?" Jounouchi asked weakly.

"Yes. I suppose that was awful, but Yuugi himself told me that he was consumed by some sort of evil."

"You're speaking like I'm not here." Yuugi rested his head on the table.

((A/N: The author comes and holds a sign above his head that says: "I feel unloved! I'm being IGNORED! Nobody listens to me! Have a nice day." Yes, this is an actual sign I hold up.))

"Gomen Yuugi." Ryou apologized. "But another point is that you cannot pick who you fall in love with, it just... happens."

"But why do you like him?" Anzu asked.

Ryou reddened deeply. "I'm not sure. First, there's physical attraction. I-I think he's... anyway, next is everything on the inside. You all know that whole Duelist Kingdom thing happened so he could save his brother. Even the fact he was about to risk his own life was for the one person in the world he cared about. I-I find that admirable."

Honda and Jounouchi became dazed off- they had heard it before.

Yuugi nodded. "Gomen, I need to throw my trash away."

"Oh, so do I!" Anzu got up and followed. "Yuugi, we have a major problem here."

"Yes, Bakura loves Kaiba, but Kaiba..."

Anzu nodded. "Maybe you should talk to Kaiba?"

Yuugi nodded. His puzzle flashed and he seemed to suddenly... be different. "I will go talk to him." He walked in the opposite direction of Anzu.

Anzu returned to the table.

"Where'd Yuugi go?"

"Oh, he went... to the bathroom."

"Ah, ok."

"Kaiba." Yuugi- or Yami- sat at the table where the CEO ate his lunch in silence.

"You?" He asked, making eye contact with the spirit.

"Yes. I want to know why you're doing this to Bakura."

Seto's eyes widened. "Doing what?"

"You know what I am talking about."

A cell phone rang. Seto thank the gods for it, gathered his things, and started walking out the door. "Hello?"

Yami groaned and came back to the table. While walking, he transformed back into his other self and told normal Yuugi what happened via mental link.

"What happened?" Honda asked, wondering if he truly had stumbled upon something.

Yuugi's eyes darted to Ryou, who was finishing a sandwich.

Honda nodded.

When Ryou excused himself to throw away his trash away, Yuugi started.

"Well, he denies anything is going on."

"Figures."

"How're we going to get it outta him?"

"We can beat it out..."

"No! We have to be subtle."

"Bakura's coming back, we'll talk later."

Ryou sat back down. "How much longer till bell-"

With that, the bell tolled and everyone returned to class.

"And the results of the Great Kanto Earthquake..."

Ryou sighed as his gaze drifted. He usually was really good with paying attention in class, but not now. Too much weighed on his mind. _Seto... He glanced at the said boy until his stare fixated on him._

Something hit the back of his head. Turning, Yuugi mouthed to him: "You were staring again."

Ryou nodded and flushed, returning his attention to the history lesson.

The bell soon rang for the end of school. People shuffled out to their lockers to retrieve their backpacks and leave for home.

Ryou was going to go over to Yuugi's. He packed his homework up and shouldered his pack, closing his locker door. Tomorrow he'd have to watch out. Being a klutz, he was often picked on on these sorts of occasions.

But no, today he was acting cool, he wasn't going to trip or run into anything.

Remembering he forgot to ask his history teacher something, he turned back to the room.

After asking and receiving an answer to his question (which chapters would be gone over for the test, chapters 24-28), he stepped out the door, feeling cool and graceful.

"Oof!"

Laughter sounded as some of the older students stopped to watch.

Ryou groaned. He was doing so well too, not to be a klutz. But he had slipped on something. He glared at the object, only to realize it was an envelope with his name on it. His heart leapt, he knew the writing from his time of staring at his object of affection.

_Seto wrote it! He snatched the envelope and held it close, glancing at the people who were staring at him. He quickly ran out the door of the school and headed to the game store, opening the note and unfolding the paper._

"Dear Ryou..."

So, how was it? I'm trying, but my mind's a big puddle of blah cause school's started and I'm seriously not looking forward to it...


	2. It's Not Real...

**April Fools Falling**

So, what was that letter about? **imitates the guy from "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction?"** Is it true love, or just an April Fools Falling?

Um, ignore Ryou's OOC-ness... it's funny, really. I'm using whitewolf's reaction to when her boyfriend first asked her out. Actually, ignore everyone's OOC-ness.

**Chapter 2-**

**It's Not Real...**

_"How to reveal what is real love as another day fades away."_

_-M2M_

"Konnichiwa minna!" Ryou smiled, entering the store.

"You seem happy." Yuugi commented.

Ryou just reclined against the wall and sighed, completely in a state of bliss. A smile crossed his face once again.

"Huh?" Anzu picked up the note he was holding. It wasn't hard, Ryou was uncharacteristically passive. She read a few lines. Her eyes widened as she handed it to the others.

They read a few lines. Slowly, each turned their gaze to Ryou, who had slumped down to the floor, head resting in his hands as he gazed out the windows, acting like a lovesick fool.

"Bakura! Congratulations!" Anzu faked the happiness in her voice.

Ryou's heard didn't turn, but a slight nod and a blush on his cheeks signified acknowledgment.

"I think this was purposely left for him to find." Honda whispered.

"You may be right." Jounouchi nodded.

"Honda, are you sure that this is just a joke?"

"I'll quote: 'He probably won't believe me. If he doesn't- I'll just tell him it's a joke. Yeah, it's an April Fools joke. That's all it is. But I gotta try.' You tell me what you think."

"Bad case scenario..."

"We need to tell him."

"But..." Jounouchi looked over at him. "Look how happy he is. Let him enjoy it for a little while. We can break it to him later."

"Fine. I'd prefer to do it so I don't have to see his sad face..." There was a unanimous sigh.

"So, what's on everyone else's minds?" Ryou asked dreamily, voice seeming detached from the world around him.

"School."

"Pranks."

"April Fools."

"Duel Monsters."

Ryou checked his watch. "Oh!" He stood. "I didn't realize the time! I need to get home, see you guys tomorrow!" He took his note back and ran out the door.

The rain started that night, thundering like any other storm, but with a sense of foreboding of grief. The smell of rain caused Jounouchi to gather the courage to do something he wouldn't usually do.

The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kaiba."

"Jounouchi?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want?" The voice on the other end of the line was obviously annoyed by the blonde's call.

Jounouchi coughed in an annoyed fashion. "Look, Bakura found your note. I don't know what this is about, and why, but you're going to upset him greatly because of this."

"H-he found it?" There was the sound of a phone being handled and a loud but indistinct "damn it!" in the background.

"He let us read the note. Kaiba... how could you? How could you be this cruel as to do this?"

"Jounouchi, all of you keep out of this. I don't have to tell you anything about this."

"It has to do with Bakura. I think that's reason enough."

"Jounouchi, you and your friends stay out of my business." The phone slammed down.

"Oh yeah, he's hiding something." He abruptly picked the phone back up and dialed Yuugi's number.

"Hello?" Yami's voice asked.

"Yami? Where's Yuugi?"

"He's upstairs, studying. I'll get him."

"Why did you answer?"

"Jii-chan left and left me in charge of the store. He was afraid that if someone did try to rob us, Yuugi wouldn't fare too well."

"Oh, ok." Jounouchi blinked. "Well, I called Kaiba."

"What? What did he say?" Yuugi's voice came suddenly. "I grabbed the second phone."

"Well, bluntly, to keep outta his business and that we have no reason it interfere with anything."

"Kaiba!" Yuugi growled in disdain.

"We're going to have to warn Bakura tomorrow before school, or else..."

"Yeah, we will. I would call him, but it's getting late."

"Well, see ya tomorrow Yuugi."

"Ja ne Jounouchi."

They hung up.

"Ne, Seto-sama aishiteru mo." Ryou smiled and once again looked over the note. He didn't care that he could be compared to a high school girl with a school girl crush. He giggled to himself a little. "I'll tell him I found the note tomorrow. No, the day after. Tomorrow's April Fools and I don't want him to get me wrongly."

Ryou flushed and sighed. "All my time of loving from afar is paying off."

A figure hazily appeared in front of him.

"Oh, hi Yami." Ryou replied with an air of content, smile increasing- if such was possible.

"Hi... aibou's unusually happy..." Bakura cocked his eyebrow.

Ryou sighed happily again, butterflies in his stomach, but not answering. He stared off into a trance-like state that, frankly, scared Bakura.

"You're going to fail an exam if you don't study."

Ryou just let a small happy moan escape his throat.

"Aibou, the house is on fire!"

"That's nice Yami..."

Bakura waved a hand in front of his aibou's face.

Ryou stared off blankly before plopping onto his back and half squealing, half sighing to himself.

Bakura just blinked confusedly.

"Ohayoo minna!" Ryou greeted, cheerily walked up to his locker, and started on his combo. No one had pulled a prank on him yet, and his locker was safe.

"Bakura?" Yuugi sidled up.

"Yes Yuugi?" Ryou took his binder from his backpack and threw his pack into the locker, closing it. "I already know not to go into the second stall in the bathroom in front of the office, or the first one at the cafeteria."

Yuugi laughed blankly, emotionlessly. "It isn't about that. That letter from Kaiba that you found?"

"Yeah? The one telling me how he felt?" Ryou shrugged casually, though flushed greatly.

"It isn't real... it's all a joke."

Ryou's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. One could already see a little condensation gathering there in small pools.

"N-no it isn't. W-wait, how would you know anyway?"

Yuugi told him the story Honda had overheard. Ok, just what Honda had told them while Ryou had gone off to the lunch line the previous day.

Ryou's eyes watered a little more, tears getting heavy enough to vibrate rapidly as his eye subconsciously twitched with sadness. He brought his arm up to hide his salty tears, abandoning his school supplies.

The letter was the last thing to land as his books fell to the tiled ground with a clatter.

Gr, it hurts breaking his heart like that, but oh well. **shrugs** I have my story all planned out... I'll update if you peeps want...


	3. Breaking Points

**April Fools Falling**

Neh, poor Ryou-chan... Do you people like harsh confrontations? Yes? No? Either way... **sigh** Why do I always pick on him? Make him dress like a girl in one fic, kill him off in the first chapter in another, how many other tortures have I put him though?

Um, there'll be some section of song inserts, from sections of 'Hold Me' by Savage Garden, k? Ok, maybe you could consider this chapter 'songfic'.

**Chapter 3-**

**Breaking Points**

_"Enemies at war we build defenses and secret hiding places"_

_            -__Savage__Garden___

BANG!

Eyes turned to the scattered books and papers, but none offered help to the boy who quickly dove to pick them up.

Yuugi bent down and started gathering the papers with his friend.

"I'm sorry Bakura."

Ryou felt the warm tears fall, no longer holding them back. "No, no Yuugi. It's my fault, for believing it could be true."

_Aibou?_

_Yes Yami?_

_I'll hurt him if you want me to._

_No Yami, please don't._

_But he hurt you so badly, broke your heart._

_Thanks for caring, but I can handle this on my own._

_Ok then. Just don't do anything stupid, like attempt to kill yourself._

_Fine, I won't then. And he thought this in a perfectly serious tone._

_Hey_

_If we can't find a way out of these problems_

_Then maybe we don't need this_

_Standing face to face_

_Enemies at war we build defenses_

_And secret hiding places_

Ryou shut his locker quietly, took his books from Yuugi, and walked off, dismissing himself with a quick bow.

He made his way to class quickly, muttering a quiet 'sorry' to people as he passed them. _Seto-sama, why? Why...?_

_I knew it was too good to be true. Some part of my brain, the tiny section that wasn't love-struck, knew it was fake. Why don't I listen to common sense? He'd never love me. Never._

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's all right_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_But did he really have to plan out this hoax? Did he have to go through all this just to poke fun at me? Well, thanks for your attention, Seto Kaiba. That's all I need, more people pulling my leg, hurting me. All this, the ultimate prank against me. I'm glad Yuugi and them found out, got that, Kaiba?_

"Ryou!" A voice called to him. The voice that only a few minutes ago he'd have begged to even say his name at a normal tone, yearned to hear said to him lustily, lovingly. The voice belonging to the man whom he thought he loved.

"Go away Kaiba." Ryou whispered, passing him straight up.

_Hey_

_More than angry words I hate this silence_

_It's getting to loud_

_Well I want to scream_

_But bitterness has silenced these emotions_

_It's getting hard to breathe_

Ryou stayed around Yuugi-tachi during homeroom. He knew Seto wouldn't approach him when they were around, and being around them was what he intended on doing.

He would not let his gaze wander to the former object of his affection. Too much pain was welled there. And seeing his confident smirk wouldn't help either.

Jounouchi noticed the look on Seto's face during homeroom. It wasn't a smirk, but instead a look of disappointment. _That's right Kaiba, we tipped Ryou off first, before you could pull it. That'll teach you._

Yuugi was kind of worried. He knew Ryou would be sad, heart-broken. But a different emotion also seethed through the boy's eyes. Anger. Yuugi has never seen him truly angry, but this... this was different. This hit him straight through the heart, overflowed his breaking point. Yes, even Ryou Bakura had a breaking point.

_So tell me isn't happiness_

_Worth more than a golden diamond ring_

_I'm willing to do anything_

_To calm the storm in my heart_

_I've never been the praying kind,_

_But lately I've been down upon my knees_

_Not looking for a miracle,_

_Just a reason to believe_

Seto wasn't in Ryou's first class. A matter of hours ago, he'd have wished Seto was around him 24-7. But now, he never wanted to see him again. Cold bronze eyes scanned the books, trying to concentrate on work instead of pain.

But pain still seeps through.

Science was studying geology and different gems. Sapphires included.

Cold, beautiful sapphire eyes danced through his head, intangible.

"Go away..." he whispered, angst still flooding his soul and hurting him, stabbing and tearing at his very heart and soul.

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's all right_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

Seto was in the next class, Yuugi-tachi was not.

When Ryou saw him approaching the classroom, he freaked.

_Let me take over._

_Ok, but don't hurt him, ok?_

_You're too soft, even to those who hurt you._

Bakura stayed seated as Seto noticed whom he thought was Ryou.

"Ryou, um, can I talk to you?"

Bakura turned to face him. "No, Seto Kaiba. Now go away before I take it to my duty to hurt you for hurting my Light."

"But-"

Bakura's hand lashed out and hit Seto upside the face on the cheek.

Seto groaned, holding the said cheek. He would have retaliated, started fighting the Yami, but the class started filling in. No one would ask about the starting-to-swell cheek, given no one cared about him, so no problems would arise.

_Do you remember not long ago_

_When we used to live for the nighttime_

_Cherish each moment_

_Now we don't live we exist_

_We just run through our lives_

_So alone_

_That's why you've gotta hold me_

Ryou took back over and Seto noticed the changes. He would have gotten up and said something, seeing his opportunity, but the teacher came in.

So instead, about halfway through the class, he scribbled something on a note and passed it over. No one tried to look at it, given most students were droned out.

Ryou received the letter. Seto watched as he glanced at his own name. Ryou made a split-second eye contact before doing what he had to.

He held up his hand, crumpled the note up, in plain sight, and threw it in his pocket.

_Hey_

_If we can't find a way out of these problems_

_Then maybe we don't need this_

_Standing face to face_

_Enemies at war we build defenses_

_And secret hiding places_

A longer gaze connected the two. One's eyes full of surprise and the other on the verge of tears of anger.

Seto shook his head in disbelief. Yes, this was the real Ryou glaring at him with hatred bleeding. If not true hatred, then cut very short.

By the last period of the day, Ryou was irritated. When the bell rang, he ran to his locker and shoved everything in, even ignoring Yuugi-tachi. He had sat separately at lunch and ignored everyone's pleas to calm down a little. There was no reason for him to calm down.

About three-quarters of the way home, the all-too-hurting voice came.

"Ryou, matte, please."

Ryou stopped and turned on his heels to face his pursuer. Seto Kaiba slowed to a stop and panted slightly, indicating that he had been running.

"What do you want?" Ryou spat.

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's all right_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

"I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" Ryou's mouth hung open in an angry sneer- as much of one as he could manage. After all, he was facing the one who had made the last hours of his life a section of hell.

"I-I..." It was unnerving, the position he was in. Feeling like he had nothing else to lose, he grabbed Ryou and forced his tongue into his mouth in the form of a sealing kiss.

Ryou squirmed against his grip and eventually pushed himself away. Red graced his face as his eyes widened for a few seconds in hope, before returning to his angered state.

"You... so, this was just an excuse to both hurt me and get your tongue down my throat. You are a low son of a bitch. I thought I loved you."

"Ryou-!"

"No, we have nothing else to discuss. Good bye Kaiba."

He turned and started running. His backpack clapped against his back. He prayed that he was not being pursued.

He quickly ran up to his room and threw his pack down, leaping upon his bed in a fury of tears. "Why?! I loved him and all he wanted was to hurt me and get his tongue in me. That's all." And there he lay for hours, ignoring that he was hungry and needed food, ignoring that his throat was parched from yelling, ignoring that he had to be a mess from all his antics.

He felt like wasting away and dying like that. He wouldn't go back on the promise he made with his yami, but he'd die anyway.

A piece of paper jabbed at him from within his pants pockets.

Remembering the note, he pulled it out slowly. He considered just throwing it away, but then decided that he couldn't hurt much worse, so why not?

The note was scrawled quickly, but lengthy for the allotted time. Two pieces of paper clung together.

_Ryou, I am sorry if I have hurt you with my words. I did not mean for you to find that letter so soon._

Ryou read on, tears re-flooding his eyes, but on a different note.

"If feelings not the same... sorry it hurts you... forgive me... but... I really... do... love you... Sincerely, Seto Kaiba." Tears fell to his lips in small trickles. He turned to the second page, which had only two words written down.

"I'm sorry."

Neh, I made Ryou-chan so mean! And yet, all shall be redeemed. Next chappie is last! See how it all ends now, now that Ryou learns Seto's true intentions and Seto now thinks Ryou hates him. As earlier said, is all fair?

And what about Yuugi-tachi?


	4. Midnight Professions

**April Fools Falling**

Let's see how I wrap it up, eh? **sighs** I'm typing this late at night and I'm tired... **starts to nod off**

Quatre: Um, Wildwolf-chan...? **pokes her lightly**

Ryou: **coughs** No Seto.

Seto: **snaps finger and lowers his hand from the slapping position**

Whitewolf: Hah! **slaps her**

Icewolf: **flinches at the sound of the blow** That's like something Yami would do to the panda that was trying to steal Cacti...

All: **sweat drop**

Icewolf: I'll shut up.

Wildwolf: Itai! Shiro-chan, why? Itai...

Whitewolf: Get to writing your fic, idiot, or it's going to be all author notes and us standing here like idiots!

Wildwolf: You mean you're not already?

Whitewolf: Gr! **raises fist and bears claws**

Wildwolf: Ipe! **starts typing**

I would like to thank all of my readers!

Silver Goddess- Konnichiwa! Onegai do the sequel to 'Pure Love'!

Yugilover13- Hm, who's your 1st favorite? **slaps herself for being an idiot** Yes, poor Ryou...

Yami no Hikari- YOU BETTER UPDATE! **sits like a good girl and pats herself on the head** Ignore me.

Mr. Beagles- Hey, this is the 4th chappie, ain't it?

Bakura's Girl: Sama? Wow... I feel important! -^_^-

Indigo Tantarian- **flinches** I updated! I updated!

Kaiba-lover: Update Unexpected. I looked and there are 5 reviews. Yep, the note thing hurt... and it hurt to write.

Ashley: Again, yes, poor Ryou-chan, but all gets better! Or does it...? I've been wanting to dive away from my norm...

Ginny- IS it a joke? I COULDA meant lil one-way-ish stuff! No, wait, I already had him read the note... -_-

Ruri-chan- I write well? Wow... New concept that everyone tells me but I don't believe. I dun have AOL, but I have MSN under Wildwolf, no dah. And Seto/Ryou's a really cute coupling, and their personalities fit in my eyes.

Angelbird1224- Yeppers, I've updated one everyday, and here's the last chappie!

Angel- I bashed myself for this... verbally too.

Lily22- Wow, I'm being screamed at to review... cool!

Sarina Fannel- Well, I guess that's why no one ever does piss Ryou off, he looks as if he could get mad... it's always the pacifists with the psycho Yamis...

Queen of Games- Hai, poor them... **laughs nervously** As I said, I bashed myself for hurting Ryou-chan so much...

Baki-chan- Hai, that's over, the strike. And no, no Honda-liking-Ryou. Did I really make it sound like that? Wow... And he didn't get a bigger part cause I can't write him very well... **nervous laugh**

Achika-chan- I hope this chappie is good, I hope the chappie is good, I hope, I hope, I hope...!

Reviewer- Angsty and cute... that's possible? Wait, yeah it is... heh. I'm brain-dead.

**Chapter 4-**

**Midnight**** Professions**

It was late at night. Ryou knocked on the door of the large household. He wouldn't have come this late, but this was important enough to do now- given they were still awake. He knocked twice before it was answered.

Mokuba opened the door. "Yes? Oh, hi. Um, Seto isn't in a good mood right now; he's upset over something that happened at school today. Guess someone pranked him."

Ryou sighed grimly. "I'm afraid that I am the cause of his ill-being..."

It was evident that Mokuba was resisting the urge to slam the door in his face and walk away.

"... and I came to apologize for it. But if I can't at this moment, I understand. It's late-"

Mokuba raised his hand to stop him. "No, no. That's ok. If it would make Seto feel better... you see, whenever he gets depressed, it affects me too, given that we're all each other has. And whatever happened between you two, it must have been bad... he hasn't cried like this since our real Dad died."

"Gomen nasai..." Ryou felt guilt more than twinge at him.

"It's ok... oh! Come inside! Um, he's in his room. Up the first flight of stairs, right hallway, second door on the left- just after the bathroom." He pointed in various directions, indicating where to go.

"Arigato."

Ryou trekked up the stairs, feet hardly making a noise as he stepped lightly along. The hallway at the top was dimly lit, giving off an air of sadness and misery. Misery that Ryou was afraid he himself had caused due to the misunderstanding.

The atmosphere gave way to the sound of muffled sobbing; a sound Ryou never thought he'd here in the presence of Seto Kaiba. The sound someone made when they were too strong to cry, but just couldn't hold back the tears.

And to think, he caused this.

Ryou got the urge to back out suddenly. Yes, he wanted to comfort Seto, but was afraid of what may happen if he was angry and wouldn't forgive him.

He pushed the slightly-open door open slowly, revealing a room only lit by a lamp that sat by a computer on a desk directly across the room.

Seto himself was lying on his back on the bed with a pillow thrown over his face, as if attempting to suffocate himself- he may have been. It would have looked almost comical, had the situation not been what it was.

Ryou's heart raced. "S-Seto-sama...?" He halfway choked.

Seto sat up suddenly, pillow falling, bouncing off his leg, and hitting the floor. "Ryou? W-what are you doing here so late?"

"I-I wanted to say that- to say that... I'm sorry." Before he could be interrupted, he started speaking his heart. "You see, Honda had overheard you in the bathroom, sounding like you were going to pull a prank on me by telling me that you loved me. And I happened to find that letter, which made them more suspicious, and they finally got it to me that it wasn't real and I just overreacted and-and-and... I'm sorry." He stopped his run-on sentences.

"What?" Yuugi asked, sleepiness disappearing.

"Yeah, I went through Seto's stuff and found this mass of notes and stuff, all addressed to Ryou. It surprised me at first, but not as much as it would seem." Mokuba shifted the phone to his other hand. "Seto really does love Ryou, no matter what anyone says."

"So, we made this horrible mistake."

Mokuba didn't comment.

"Ack, I need to call Bakura, but it's too late! Ok, I'll get him in the morning. Night Mokuba."

Mokuba was about to answer that Ryou was already there when Yuugi hung up. "Oh well, their surprise."

"But..." Ryou's eyes watered slightly. "I-I still love you."

All this time Seto had been slowly stepping closer, too dazed and hurt to believe, yet too hopeful to not.

"Do you still love me as well?"

He stopped and slowly put his arms around the smaller boy. "Yes, yes I do." A thought clicked in his head. Pulling back slowly, he asked a question. "How do I know this isn't some April Fools joke to hurt me even more?"

Ryou smiled. "Look at the clock; it's past midnight, April 2nd. I truly, truly love... you."

An embrace took place as each took in the smell of one another, the feel of each other's bodies.

"Ryou-chan..." Seto brought his lips across his beloved's cheek, touching it lightly against the other's, not choosing to deepen it unless Ryou wanted otherwise.

Ryou himself enjoyed the tingly feeling of the lips so close to his own, intangible, yet right there.

The Dragon and Angel brought themselves a little bit closer.

Ryou walked into school the next day and went straight to study hall, not seeing Yuugi-tachi. We was extremely happy- why is just the reader's choice.

"Bakura!" The said group ran up to him.

"Hey everyone." He walked to his desk, but didn't sit.

"Um, where's Kaiba? We have to tell both you and him something."

"Oh, my Yami beat him up for me. He's probably at the hospital now." He shrugged indifferently.

"What?! Bakura!"

"Hey, he broke my heart, why not?" Again, Ryou shrugged.

"B-but!"

"We had something to tell you about that!"

"What now?" Ryou cocked his eyebrow.

"We made a mistake!"

"That letter was for real!"

"He really does care for you."

Yet another shrug. "Well, that's ironic. But what's done is done." 

_Maybe I can be an actor!_

_No, you shrug too much. His Yami returned._

Ryou smirked in a very non-Ryou-like evil way.__

Suddenly, his face brightened and he seemed to leap over to the doorway. "Seto-sama!" He grabbed his love's arm in what the onlookers could have sworn to be a fangirl glomp and smiled happily.

Yuugi-tachi stared. "W-what?"

"But you said-!"

"Ryou-chan, what have you been saying?" Seto shook his head, smirking.

"Nothing Seto-sama, nothing at all. Neh, minna, late April Fools!"

"Bakura, we are so going to get you for this!"

Ryou hid himself behind Seto as Jounouchi and Honda- and yes, even Yuugi- ran at him.

"Whoa! Why am I caught in the middle of this?!"

And this is the action of April Fools Falling- falling in love, that is!

Ok! I was in the mood for something happyful, given my state previously. Well, now I can go to bed and lie there for two hours and try to sleep.

**slaps herself for the cheesy ending**


End file.
